


Sleep On The Floor

by NorthernProjection



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Rec, jan k ass dumb fluff, karlshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernProjection/pseuds/NorthernProjection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu does something to piss of Shinji again, he just wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I got a load of Kawoshin fic requests today so I'm just throwing them down in a horde, this is a cute one you shouldn't cry probably

There was a large pop noise that echoed in the dark room. Fist clenched and growling softly, Shinji was looking down on the ground, he flicked on the nearest lamp and glared at Kaworu angrily from above once again. Kaworu was rubbing his cheek, for a lillin Ikari-kun could throw a punch. Then again, Kaworu wasn’t typically used to being socked in the face. He looked up at him solemnly with heavy eyes.

"What was that for?" he whined with a slight yawn in his voice, still tired. It had to be at least 3 in the morning.

"You just stay away from me!" Shinji screeched at him.

Kaworu was so confused. He was asleep. Any other time Shinji decided to act angry and flustered would have been reasonable, but he had no idea what caused this outburst.

"I didn’t even do anything," he whined again, "that really hurt Shinji-kun."

"You were DRAPED ALL over me! I could hardly breathe!” he hissed.

Kaworu didn’t recall this, he’s a very still sleeper, he doesn’t really move around or anything really, but he didn’t feel like arguing he just wanted to go back to sleep, with a sigh he stood up and headed towards the bed.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to," Kaworu began reaching for the blankets but Shinj grasped his hand and stopped him,

"Oh no you don’t! You’re sleeping on the floor!" he growled.

Now Kaworu was just feeling irritated, “This is my room, I said you could have half of it, but you can’t force me to not sleep on my own bed,”

The last thing Kaworu wanted was for Shinji to decide to sleep on the floor himself though, so Kaworu used his other hand to grab Shinji’s and with a show of strength pinned him down flat on the sheets.

"LET GO OF ME"

"Please stop screaming," Kaworu replied bluntly, his plan was to keep Shinji down until he tired himself out with all the struggling and screaming, that way he could just roll over and they could both just go back to sleep, but his tiredness weakened him, and with Shinji’s awakened late night rage he was able to flip Kaworu over and they both landed on the floor with a loud painful thud.

This was childish. Now they were both roughly rolling around on the floor trying to pin the other down in a fight for strength, in the end, Shinji managed to get Kaworu down, and roughly pinned him down the same way he had.

"You IDIOT, I-" Shinji paused, Kaworu had looked up at him, the lamp light reflected on his face and Shinji realized he looked completely beat. Kaworu blinked and opened his mouth to reply

"I’m sorry Shinji-kun, I had no idea okay, I’m just so tired," a sound of defeat was in his words and another yawn escaped, "I don’t want to sleep on the floor,"

Shinji suddenly felt bad, and loosed the grip on his wrists.

"I’m sorry." He lifted himself up and reached his hand out to him to help Kaworu up, "I overreacted, this is your place, you’re right, you can…you can sleep on the bed"

A light suddenly appeared in Kaworu’s eyes that made Shinji feel uneasy with a mixture of annoyance and another feeling he couldn’t place, and Kaworu stood up and put his forehead on Shinji’s,

"Thank you Shinji-kun! Im really happy we worked that out! I’ll try not to grab you so close in my sleep again"

Shinji thought he should back away and hit him again, but the situation had been solved and he was too happy for Shinji to bring himself to react again, he just looked at him irritably blushing slightly.

"Yeah yeah, just go back to sleep already." he muttered.

They made their way back to the bed together, and Kaworu had fallen asleep almost instantly. Shinji could tell because there was a silent snoring coming from him, he gave a sigh of relief, and began relaxing himself into a slumber.

But then suddenly he made an ‘urk!’ noise.

Kaworu had wrapped himself around him again, Shinji was frozen, so he wasn’t lying the idiot really didn’t know he was doing this.

Shinji turned around slightly, not returning the suffocating hug, but he placed his lips just above Kaworu’s nose, it wasn’t exactly a kiss, but instead he muttered something quietly

"You really are weird."


End file.
